In For A Penny, Out For A Pound (Old Story)
by Tallictr
Summary: I'm in the walking dead. Not the show, the game. Thankfully. It's a bit too much for me, to be honest. Too many dead characters and not enough time to plan and save. The game, however, is more my style. Lucky for me, I think, I'm actually in the game. So...who do I get to meet first? [This is the old story! New Story in the works.]
1. Chapter 1

The Walking Dead. Good game. Great story. The only problem: I'm in the game now. Or rather, the game has become my reality. Whichever one you prefer. The point is that I now have to fight for my life to the best of my abilities.

After about five minutes of hysterical crying over my likelihood of dying via walker I take a moment to gather my thoughts and try to discern where I am in the story. Right now I'm in a car on an abandoned neighborhood street. Cars piled up for as far as I can see up the road.

Actually now that I think about it I have skills that could be exceptionably handy in my current situation. I speak multiple languages, I can fight well, I'm much stronger than my looks give me credit for, and I'm a pretty good shot. Being a cop rocks! I'm like Rick 2.0 except a girl and not as old.

Out of the corner of my eye I see a bag on the floor of the backseat. I could only pray that whatever higher power that put me here wouldn't screw me over…any more than they already have at least.

Reaching back I grab the bag from behind the passenger seat and bring it to my lap. Opening the various zippers and pouches I can feel myself almost squealing in joy. Inside the bag were various handguns, grenades, knives, and other survival bag goodies.

*Sniff* The Universe doesn't hate me after all. Oh wow there's a whole bunch of cool shit in here. Riot gear? Oh hell yeah. I'm putting this on first chance I get. Not now though. I'd rather not let anybody see _my_ goodies. Even if they _are_ only walkers.

I hear a car with sirens crashing in the distance. So I'm guessing the beginning of the game in regards to my earlier inquiry. I wonder if I should meet Clementine before or after Lee. I honestly don't want to wait so bump that whole following the story line to the letter thing.

Getting out of the car and keeping my bag of lifelines close to me I head over to a house that I assume is Clementine's. It took four more tries to find the one with a treehouse. And when I did Lee was already over the fence and about to walk into the house.

I let him deal with the walker and Clementine while I looted the cars for whatever I could find. But most of the stuff that was worth taking had already disappeared. What remained however was something most people didn't think to take. Gasoline.

And there was what twenty, thirty cars out here waiting and ripe with gas just for the taking. I'd seen the people in movies siphon gas with a hose, their mouth, and a container for the gas. After making a discovery of several empty water cooler jugs it took me a while to drain the cars of their gas.

While I was draining them, and contemplating why someone would have empty water jug containers in their trunk, I realized that it was getting to be night soon. Hurrying to finish with the siphoning I looked around to check if there were any undesirables headed my way.

To my joy there weren't. To my absolute horror I see the back gate to Clementine's house open and several cars pushed out of the way. Lee, Clementine, and the other two left? "Shit!"

How could I have been so stupid as to not notice them leaving? It didn't help that because of my outburst I was attracting a lot of undead attention. Luckily there was a nearby truck that I hadn't gotten to yet.

Hauling ass to load the containers of fuel I put them in the back and took off in the direction of the farm. But halfway there I realized that I could better prepare by heading to the motor inn first. I'd hide the gasoline until the group left the drug store.

Oh man I am so excited. Meeting characters and changing fates is so dang exciting! Doug you shall live! Also Carley because I ship her and Lee. I'm not too sure I want Larry around though. He's kind of an ass. Hmm.

A thought came to me about a mile before getting to the motor inn. If I can I want to save the woman who was already at the motor inn. It was really sad to see her die the way she did. Maybe I can stop that.

 **Scene Break**

It was almost too late. I got there just as she was struggling to get out of a walker's grip. With a swift stab to the side of the head it went down. Quickly running up to and killing the rest of the walkers nearby, I saved the day as well as made a lovely new acquaintance.

"Thank you. He almost got me." I smile at her and say "It. Not He. Whatever that thing is it's no longer human. Are you ok?" She simply nodded her head and stared at me in awe. Looks like I have a fan.

"Now. Is there anyone else with you or are you all by yourself? If you're not with anybody than I suggest we stick together." I ask because time is of the essence. I need an ally, she needs protection, and this motor inn needs work.

She was still looking at me but I could see the answer in her eyes before she could say anything. "Good. My name's Penny. You can also call me Ellie if you'd like." I waited. "Oh right. I'm Irene. It's nice to meet you. And thank you again for saving me."

"Now I think we should start clearing out this motor inn and begin to fortification. What do you say? And trust me when I tell you that this place is, and even more so after we're done with it, the safest place for miles around."

"You're probably right. What should we do first?" A bunch of ideas came to mind. Considering the fact that I drove to get here at top speed let's us have at least a day before Lee and his people get to the drugstore. A few hours after that they'll pull up out here and try to set up camp.

"We should start with clearing out the rooms of any walkers, I call those things walkers by the way, and gather up anything remotely useful. What do you think?" It was key in any newly formed partnership to show that both sides had equal say. Plus she might actually have a good idea, who knows?

"I think that's good and all but I'm not too comfortable around those w-walkers. I'm sorry" She was scared real good by the one that nearly got her. I could understand that now but the future would need her to be ready.

I nodded with a friendly pat on her shoulder and walked off to clear the rooms of any undesirables. There were only three walkers in total and they were easy enough to clear out. Irene would come in after I was done in each room and we would both take anything useful outside and into the room she was staying in on the second floor.

By the time we were finished with the clearing and piling of useful and non-useful items half a day had passed and it was nearly noon as I had gotten to the motor inn at nearly midnight.

What we found was helpful for building minor defenses on all sides of the motor inn rather than focusing on the front entrance. As I said, we're building a fortress; one that'll be good enough to withstand a siege if need be.

And in a couple of years it'll need to be. Those masses of walkers roaming the country aren't exactly a walk in the park to survive. We'll need super adequate defenses if we have any desire to even survive those days.

This place won't be some rinky dink operation because I'd rather avoid Crawford as a whole due to the fact that that section of the game was a mess. The only real losses in my opinion are Chuck, Omid, and Christa. I'll have to see about maybe getting Chuck. I could do with some music and homeless man wisdom.

I can only hope that whatever power brought me to this world also guides Christa and Omid towards me and this motor inn. Damn. It really sucks. *Sigh* Nothing I can do about it for now. Might as well get back to work.

"Hey Irene would you come here for second? We should talk about our next move." She made her way over to me. "Yeah what's up? Isn't our next move to hunker down until the government arrives?" Oh boy. One of the discussions I'd rather not have.

"I need to be honest with you and say that I highly doubt that anyone is coming to save the day or us. I've seen enough of things to know that no one is coming. You may hold out hope and that's fine but I want to live through this. And that means being prepared whether they come or not."

She became visibly depressed at that and to my shock nodded her head in agreement before bursting into tears and clinging to me while I awkwardly tried to comfort her.

It's not that I'm not a comforting person, it's just that I don't like to deal with crying. Women, children, and babies that cry are my weakness. My Kryptonite, so to speak. Thankfully she stopped long enough to regain some composure and dried the waterworks. However she still saw fit to not let me go so that's happening I guess.

After that tender moment we discussed that it would be better to quickly roll into town and gather supplies for better defenses. The only problem would be abandoning the motor inn for a short while since I was, without question, not leaving behind Irene to watch our things.

Before leaving we made sure to hide the containers of gas I brought. Who knows what kind of degenerates might try to come through this place.


	2. Chapter 2

As we rode into town we saw a gathering of walkers around a drug store. I suggested we'd best avoid that area for now. She agreed and we snuck around from store to store gathering whatever we could get our hands on.

The truck had enough room for a lot of crap so we got a lot of the good stuff. We could always come back later for the rest if need be. As we loaded the last of the fertilizer in the back we heard a loud smashing noise followed by some static.

That meant Glenn was gone and Lee was on his way to get the keys to the pharmacy. "Irene we gotta go!" I closed the back of the truck, grabbed her wrist, and nearly flew into the truck. Getting in I floored it and shot off back to the motor inn.

On the way back she was quietly rubbing where I grabbed her. She's probably mad at me. "I'm sorry Irene I didn't mean to hurt your wrist." She looked up not in anger but in tears. "No. It's me. You saved me and I just stood there frozen. The glass shattering would have brought the walkers straight to us and all I could do was stand there all scared and stupid."

"You did what anyone would do when they're scared. It's okay to be scared. Hell I'm terrified. I mean this is some scary shit we're doing. But the trick is to use your fear to your advantage. Rather than freezing up like a deer in headlights you should be ready to do what it takes to save your ass and the asses of those around you. Right?"

She nodded slowly. This'll take her a while to understand. But when she does it'll be for the best. Now I'm wondering what to say to Glenn. I know he's needed in the show but I really feel like not following that at all because every person counts.

 **Scene Break**

As we pulled into the lot I noticed an unfamiliar car parked in a spot. Looks like he's still here. "Careful Irene. Someone's here." I handed her a gun, safety lock on because I'd rather she not shoot Glenn, before we both got out and saw him getting out of his own car.

"Hello. I see you've found our base. What're you doing here?" I was all business with this. No reason to not be with someone I've supposedly never met. Irene stood beside me looking nervous.

Glenn had his hands up as a sign of peaceful intentions. "I'm sorry but I'm not looking for trouble. I was just looking for supplies I could bring back to my group. We're low on several necessities. Please don't shoot."

"Don't worry man we're not going to shoot you. Anymore. We thought you were a thief or something trying to take our motor inn away….How many people do you got with you? And are they the ones holed up in that drug store surrounded by all those walkers?"

Glenn looked hesitant at first but eventually decided to radio the others about possibly moving to the motor inn. After about an hour of talking Lee's group decided on risking the motor inn. They would leave tomorrow after gathering stuff from the pharmacy.

It was decided that Irene and Glenn would stay together at the motor inn while I went to the drug store to help with the move. I wore my riot gear and cleared away some of the straggling walkers before making my way to the gate in front of the store and letting myself in.

I opened the door and found myself at the end of a gun. I don't very much like this. "Woah. I come in peace. I'm Penny, we talked on the radio about you guys moving over to the motor inn."

Carley lowered her gun while Lee and Kenny backed off. They were ready for walkers judging by the relief on their faces. "So are you guys ready to go? I'd rather not leave Irene by herself with just Glenn."

Kenny spoke up "Well we just need to go into the pharmacy to get the medical supplies. After that we can get out of here. We were actually waiting for you to get here. Come on."

Just like in the game the alarm went off once the door was opened. Kenny and the others grabbed what they could and ran to the truck while Doug, Lee, Carley, and I manned the doors and windows.

Also like in the game Lee had to choose whether to help Carley or Doug. Except this time I made the choice for him. I went for Doug so as to force Lee to save Carley. Once both of them were safe, as much as they could be, they ran out the back door.

Lee saved Clementine from the crawling floor walker and I bashed its head in. Larry punched Lee in the face as he tried to go through the door. What an ass. Kenny came back and helped me pick up a dazed Lee while Carley covered us from the side.

We all climbed into the truck and sped off as walkers tried to grab at us. Watching them get smaller and smaller a feeling of merriment came over me and I began to laugh. Seemingly contagious Lee, Kenny, Carley, and Doug joined in.

As the laughter died down Kenny and I looked at each other and then into the cab window at Larry. The expression on his face matching the words in my head. But said words are unladylike so I shall refrain from calling him a huge dick.

Lee on the other hand was just looking at Clementine with a major sense of relief etched into his eyes. However that gaze was also extended to Carley. Feeling bad that Doug wasn't really included in our stares of intent I gave a nod of my head and a "Glad to see you made it."

I can't wait to get back to the motor inn. I wonder how Glenn and Irene are doing. It hasn't been too long so I'm not sure how much work they'll have been able to put into the security at the inn. The walls are okay but not great. But I have no doubt that Larry and the other men will be able to improve its defenses. He may be a jerk but he's a useful jerk.

 **Scene Break**

Priceless. I would use that word to describe the looks on their faces. I'd imagine that I'd have the same look on my face if I saw somewhere with all of the necessities. Or at least with the ability to house all of the necessities.

Irene and Glenn had gotten chummy during my absence but I'm not too surprised. Although she didn't know it Irene had been caught by both me and Glenn as she was throwing Glenn the occasional nervous glance while he seemingly wasn't looking.

Glenn seemed like a nice guy in the show so I suppose I just naturally trust him not to do anything to hurt her. It seems a bit weird but then again it's the apocalypse so what else is weird?

While the children and Irene went to do their own thing, I showed the rest of the group around the inn.

"We took several trips into town not too long ago and brought back anything and everything that could or might be useful in some way. We brought back planting seeds, fertilizer, televisions, batteries, hoses, gardening supplies, tools and pieces for cars. We brought a shit ton of stuff for just as many reasons."

They looked really impressed by this. Especially Lilly. "We planned on growing our own food in these containers we got." I point to the various plant holders piled next to the staircase. "The plants would be put in a sectioned off area of the inn. We could grow tomatoes, potatoes, radishes, oranges too I think. I'm not quite sure what exactly we can grow yet. But that's also why we brought along several books from the library. Of course we'd each need to learn at the very least the basics of gardening. It doesn't sound like fun but we would starve otherwise so…" I gave a smile.

The excitement on their faces grew. To find such a haven in this new world must be like a dream to them. "Now moving onto the fences, we were planning on just leaving them as is. But once Irene pointed out how that would get us killed I thought of trying to rig up an electric fence."

They looked impressed, especially Doug. "Now before you get your hopes up I need you to know that neither I nor Irene have any idea on how to do that. And there is no 'Building an Electric Fence for Dummies' book that we could find."

Doug spoke up before I could continue. "I could make the fence electrified. I used to be an IT technician before the world went all crazy so I'm sure I could figure something out." I gave him a toothy smile.

"Perfect! Anything specific you need to make the fence? We most likely have it here so let me know." Doug was all giddy "Well I'd need…" I didn't really understand half of what he was saying so I just led him to the pile of supplies and told him to have fun.

"The only other major project is the maintaining of our vehicles. In addition to the three we have already your RV and the other one make the total come to five. Now I know my way around a car but another mechanic or two would be mighty helpful to keep them ready to go at a moment's notice."

Kenny was the one to speak up this time. "I might know a thing or two so I could give a hand with the maintenance."

"That's really just perfect Kenny, I appreciate the help. Now that we've covered the main things does anyone have any questions? Feel free to ask anything, no holding back."

They all looked at one another but Lee was the one who spoke "Why did you invite us here. Not that we don't appreciate it but-" Larry stepped in "We're strangers. There's no reason for you to want to help us. So what the fuck are you actually planning?"

Some of them winced a tiny bit at the harshness of Larry's tone. I looked at them for a long minute before answering. *Sigh* "I'm going to be honest and say that we didn't invite you here out of the kindness of our hearts." Pausing for a moment I looked over at Irene and the kids.

"I came here, to this inn, a few days ago and saved her from being devoured by those _things_. In doing so I realized that to survive in this new world requires many things, but the most important one being other people. And you people are like a godsend. A technician, another mechanic, and who knows what else you bring to the table."

They weren't exactly happy with their usefulness being measured. "The point is, Irene and I can't take care of this place alone. It would only be a matter of time before someone or something forced us to leave. You guys are our answer. It sounds harsh, I know, but the world has changed. Survival is now a daily struggle and one that a lot of other people are losing" I pause again to look at them in the eyes.

"And besides, just because we see your usefulness first and foremost doesn't mean you're not people. We can grow close to one another and be friends or maybe even family. But to do that we need to learn to survive. We need to work and grow together. My question to you is 'After hearing all that are you still willing to stay with us and try making this work?"

Nobody said anything. Just a bunch of nods and solemn looks. "Good. Now any _other_ questions? Perhaps about our rations or the roles of the children?" That got them interested. Kenny was slightly agitated. "Now hold up a sec, you ain't forcing my boy to do anything. And I-"

I cut him off. "Woah. Easy. What I meant was that the children won't stop growing or learning just because the world ended. And as far as I can tell the education system isn't quite up and running at the moment so they'll have to learn everything they can while helping any of you doing your jobs." The next hour or so was a Q&A session on the Dos and Don'ts of the camp.

 **Scene Break**

Larry, begrudgingly, and Doug would work on beefing up the fence and the rest of our security measures. Glenn decided not to leave, probably because he didn't see Irene commit suicide, and was now working with Lee and Carley on nightly patrols and watches.

The children and Katjaa helped out where they could but mostly they worked at tending the garden. Katjaa was a doctor of sorts but wasn't really needed yet. And Lilly and I managed rations, car maintenance with Kenny, and planning for the future.

I expected Lilly to be a real bitch while we worked with one another. I was wrong. After about two months of working with her she turned out to be a really nice person. I now officially blame Larry for screwing up the original course of events.

What threw me off about her was the insecurity issues that she seemed to have. That got me. I had forgotten something so important I felt like kicking myself. This isn't a game. At least not anymore. The people around me are just as real as I am. Of course they have issues and problems like I would. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

It was two week after that realization that I started to go after Lilly romantically. It was awkward at first but I tried to roll with the punches, some physical, that were thrown my way.

I didn't understand it at first because I have the social skills of a rock but I subtly developed a want to be around her. To make sure she was safe. And if I'm being honest, I've been stuck with the woman in an enclosed space where we work together closely. That happening every single day for three months, it was bound to happen sometime.

But when she and I really got together we kept it strictly between us. Her dad was, well, Larry. Kind of hard to put it any other way and the others really didn't need to know. Aside from Lilly and me, Glenn and Irene got rather close as well. Lee and Carley became slightly more comfortable with each other but remained friends for the time being.

The motor inn was looking great at the moment and things were looking up. But I knew better. Any day now the St. Johns would waltz onto our doorstep and lead us back to their dairy farm of cannibalism. That would also be the day we meet Ben, Travis, and David.

Now luckily for David I made sure to prepare the right tools for the sake of saving him. For now all I can do is sit and wait. When they come, however, it'll all fall into place and we'll come out alive. That includes Mark. He won't die this this time and I'll make sure of it.


	3. Chapter 3

I often think back to the day that we met Mark. Or rather _found_ him hiding in the air force base's commissary. I had volunteered to go with Lee and Kenny to search the base for any supplies after they didn't come back with Mark the first time.

The game never specified exactly when Mark joined the group only that it was between sometime during the three months between episodes. I'll admit that it wasn't solely for finding Mark either. Larry had been bitching all morning about life and things that made regular people happy.

It was so bad that even Lily started to get a little peeved. The base was huge so it was no wonder they didn't find Mark. But I know where he is so we'll probably get our extra food sooner than it was originally scheduled.

Why I didn't think of it earlier I do not know. This is an air force base. As in military. So theoretically they would have weapon. As in guns and ammo. Also bigger things like planes. Planes that hold giant missiles and gallons upon gallons of gasoline.

Holy crap! We just hit a goddamn gold mine. "Hahaha!" Lee and Kenny gave me some odd looks before I explained my thought process. They were enthusiastic to say the least. We still had a good amount of gasoline left from the cars I raided when I first came to this world.

The walkers in here must have kept the bandits from getting anywhere near the base. Good thing too or else they'd have guns, gas, and enough ammo to wipe us out. In fact, it makes sense on how they got so bold the last time. Anyone with enough firepower would grow a pair overnight. We'll have to keep them around to ward off any prying parties.

After about two hours of searching we found the Commissary and recruited Mark into our group in exchange for the enormous piles of food he had. We also had him give us the grand tour that led us straight to the armory.

What we found made Kenny cry. I never thought he'd be such a gun enthusiast. Now we not only had an impressive armada of firearms, we also had enough fuel to last us a few years at least.

It was a good day to think back on. Furthermore it also prevented the bandits from giving us any trouble. Their lack of guns gave us breathing room.

When we had gotten back that day we celebrated quietly but in a very hard fashion. With Mark's help and knowledge the walls surrounding the motel became quite formidable. More so than the already were before.

I only wish that we could always feel so invincible. So safe.

 **Scene Break**

Recently I've been felling a lot of pressure and anxiety. It is only in Lily's arms do I actually feel good. I know it's kind of overdone but I really don't know what I'd do without her.

Now I know that in the game she was a grade A bitch at times, well most of the time, but that's actually only because of Larry starting shit with the others. Another reason on the already long 'why I don't like Larry' list.

But once she's been away from him long enough and things become quiet and calm she's like a different person. Funny. Smart. Gosh. I feel like I'm in high school again. All this crushing going on I might as well write in my diary. Heh. Bad joke.

I think Lee knows that we're together. He looks at us with an amused look on his face sometimes. Like he knows we're trying to sneaky about what we do. I personally think Clementine told him.

I say this because she saw Lily and I kissing in our room a few weeks back. And I'm not surprised at all actually. If there's one person in this world for Clementine to trust it'd be Lee. Anyone with a brain could tell that she practically worships him.

The game didn't really do their relationship justice. Of course it was a masterpiece at the time I was playing but that was before I was living with them for three months. Anyway I'm sure that at this point it is now a four person secret so I kind of have a right to be slightly anxious at the turn of events.

Lily, being as observant as she always is, cornered me one night. It wasn't exactly hard either because we share a room but I was now cornered nonetheless.

"What's wrong?" She's worried. I didn't respond. " _Penelope_?" She's mad. I can tell because she always uses my full name when she is. God I love her when she's upset. I love her in general, actually. "Nothing. I just feel nervous about what comes next."

Lily's face showed that she was trying to work out what I meant by that. "What I mean by that is that we've been having all this good luck lately. Finding Mark," She growled a little. She wasn't as openly aggressive about letting him join this time but she was still slightly upset about it.

It was only after I had talked to her later that night about it that she saw the value in having Mark around. "…his massive food supply, the guns and gasoline. All of it. It feels like the massive calm before the bigger storm. I'm not normally superstitious but I feel that something bad should have happened by now."

Lily, to my mild surprise and slight affront, started to laugh. "That's what you're worried about? Jeez I thought you had second thoughts about us or something worse." I guess I did sound ridiculous.

"No. No second thoughts. Actually, I think we need to-" There was a knock on our door. I went to open it. Lee was standing there. "Hey there Penny. Mark, Kenny, and I were wondering if you would go with us on the hunt today."

We still hunt because fresh meat is always welcomed at the dinner table. But this makes no sense. I'm never invited to go hunting, so why all of the sudden? It just be about finding Ben and the others. Which means that… Oh shit.

So soon? Damn it I wish that I had just a little bit more time. Ah well. It's not like I could do any more real preparation anyway. I guess I should get ready to go.

"Uhh sure. I'll go get my gun I guess." I head to the bathroom to grab my rifle. As I walk towards the door I also make sure to pick up my knife and my other gun. Lee seems to have no issue with me grabbing all that I did. Lily on the other hand gave me a weird look, as if I over packed. There's flipping zombies out there. I don't see the reason to not be prepared.

I gave her a shrug, as well as a very subtle kiss, and walked to the gate with Lee and the other two. I gave Doug a smile and a thumbs up as we passed the electric fence. He worked hard on the fence and almost died twice from electrocution.

We walked out into the woods and began our search for food. We didn't find anything for the first few hours other than the occasional walker. And after catching a couple of pounds of soon to be dinner Kenny decided to call it quits.

It was shortly after that when we heard a loud _clank!_ and a scream to follow. We looked at each other and took off towards the scream. I got there first as I broke into a full out run a little before the others.

I honestly don't remember the teachers name as it escapes me during the heat of the moment. Reaching into my fanny pack of wonders 'Yes I have a fanny pack now. Don't hate what you can't understand.' I pull out a tiny saw. Super handy right?

In no time I manage to cut the chain. Lee and Kenny lift the guy so he can lean on them while Mark runs to save one of the other two. I'm too busy being amazing and cutting down walkers to notice. Hopefully they both lived.

It'd actually be a great thing if Ben could be kept in line. That bandit bullshit won't be happening again. It cost the group the motor inn and Duck the first time it happened.

"Alright guy let's go! Move, move, move!" Mark, Ben, Ben's friend, and the others walk in front of me as I cover the rear. There weren't any bandits out here this time so that was a new twist.

Sadly this didn't clear me of the St. John family. Cannibalistic cretins. Hmpf. Can't wait to get rid of them. Then I froze, mentally of course. Would I have to kill the St. Johns? I mean I spared them in the game but what if I can't do that here. Fuck. This is gonna be hard to pull off. Damn it!

I sighed in relief as we made it into the clearing in front the motor inn. We haled ass, as much as we could while holding a man stuck in a bear trap, and got Glen to open the gates for us.

But as the gates started to slide over a chill ran down my back. How exactly am I going to calm Lily down? *Sigh* Why can't I just shoot walkers instead of facing a pissed of Lily. The gates open all the way and I can spot Lily talking to her dad rather heatedly before she makes see contact with me.

In them I can see the worry, anxiety, and frustration, _Larry_ , practically melt away into relief. It was a sight to see. It made me a little giddy that I could make someone feel like that. That lasted for about half of a golden second before it quickly turned into confusion, anger, and incredulity as she look next to me and saw the three newcomers. Unfortunately that look only grew in intensity as she looked from them to me.

Ohhhh _shit_ … We're boned.


End file.
